Can't Have Your Cake and Eat It Too
by SherieHearts
Summary: As Bella get's ready to head off to college she has been putting off packing because it means being separated from Edward. Can she have her cake & eat it too? Let's find out. O/S


**This is my first every fanfic. I wrote this 2 years ago, and the only reason i have remembered i wrote it is thanks to TimeHop. So here it is. Why not post it? (I never thought i would actually post it. Its kinda scary.)**

**Pretty sure MissWinkles looked over it at one point, so thanks Winks, although I've left it as it was originally, i appreciated your input.**

**Any mistakes are mine, including any Australian-isms that might be accidentally thrown in there. I tried to adjust them.**

**Twilight unfortunately isn't mine, nor the characters, however much i wish they were.**

As I sit here, contemplating what I need to take with me when I start my new life at Columbia University I wonder if I'm doing the right thing. I have everything here in Forks. My dad, friends, and an amazing boyfriend. I guess that is where my problem lies. I'm off to Columbia University in New York, and he is going to John Hopkins in Maryland. I guess I just don't know what I'm going to do. Edward Cullen moved to Forks two years ago, with his sister and brother who make up part of my group of friends. Since the first week we have been inseparable. It was literally love at first sight, which I really did not believe in until I met Edward. Alice insists we are soul mates.

But here I am now; packing to move across the country, we all are moving across the country, but Edward is going to be over 3 hours away. I guess in reality, it isn't very far, but it doesn't mean I have to like it.

My best friend, Alice is Edward's twin sister. Since her first day at Forks High when we had the same English class together, she vowed we were going to be best friends. She was right. Anyway, she is going to be at Parsons school of Design because she is freaking unbelievable. She has been making her own clothes for ages. She made her prom dress. Only Alice would be game enough to try, and she had the best dress there.

Emmett is Edward's older brother and although he is a year older and away at college, he is like the older brother I never had. He's a freaking giant, but such a teddy bear. He is currently at Columbia University studying sports medicine. He was on the Forks High football team, but unfortunately was injured during the second last game of the season. Such bad luck. He was going to get a football scholarship, but due to his injury decided to go into sports medicine instead. You would think that because he played football he would be a big meathead, and sometimes he is, but he is also super smart.

The other two people in my group of friends are also twins. They have been my friends since we were in diapers, Jasper and Rosalie Hale.

They live next door and we always had sleepovers and played in the forest behind our houses. We were always together, and when Renee left, they were there for me, which I can never thank them enough for.

Jasper is moving to New York too, He is going to the New York University though, to do their History program, one of the best in the country. He has always had a thing for history. Heck, he has a Texan accent even though he moved from Texas to Forks when he was one. Says it gets all the ladies. Well it got him Alice so I guess he's right in part.

Rosalie is going to Columbia too, to study medicine. She and Emmett have had a "thing" for a while. Well, whenever he comes home anyway. I'm sure he's had a few "friends" while he's away but Rosalie has been a one-man woman. The week after he leaves has always been hard on her, but now that they'll be together at school, I'm sure they'll be together as a couple. Emmett didn't want to commit because of the distance and he felt it wasn't fair for Rosalie, and she never told him that it wasn't just hooking up for her, she's actually in love with him.

That leaves us with my Edward. The only one that isn't headed to New York. John Hopkins is one of the best Medical school, and the fact he got accepted is amazing, and I truly am happy for him, I'm just unsure of where that leaves us.

I need to get back to work, only a week left to pack everything. Edward is coming over tonight, while Charlie is on the graveyard shift at work. Charlie is my dad, and he is the Police Chief of Forks. I hope that when I leave he and the receptionist at the station get together. Sue is perfect for him and I'm hoping when I'm gone she will help him feel less lonely.

As I clear off my bed I think of the first time Edward and I were together, intimately. He was so gentle, and we were both a little scared. First time for both of us, but it was amazing. And now any chance we get, we do it.

After my bed is clear I head downstairs to start dinner. It's kind of a ritual. Whenever Charlie has the graveyard shift, all our friends come over for dinner, and after they leave Edward stays the night. Yes Charlie knows he stays, and although he tried to have 'the talk' with me, he gave up and asked Esme, Edward's mom to do it instead. That was an awkward conversation. 'Your sleeping with my son, but here is what you need to know about sex'. I told her we were safe and thankfully not many questions were asked.

Tonight for dinner I decided we would have Taco's. They are so easy and everyone serves themselves.

As I make my way downstairs I hear a commotion outside my front door. I guess Emmett is here. As I open the door, the whole crew is there, but Emmett of course is the loudest of the lot.

"Bells, where's dinner?" Emmett asks as he barges past me almost knocking me to the floor and he sits his large frame on the couch flipping the television to the sports channel.

"Hi Bella, how are you? How's the packing coming along?" "Fine Emmett thanks for asking" I say loudly and sarcastically.

As Edward walks in he checks me over to make sure I'm not hurt. "Bella, are you okay baby? Emmett your such an asshole!"

"Take it easy Eddie boy, she's fine".

"Em, because you almost knocked me to the floor you'll be the last to get your dinner, and your not allowed to go back for thirds".

"Belllaaa" Emmett whines, "why are you so mean?"

"Give it a rest you big oaf, you could have really hurt her. Don't make me cut you off."

"Okay Rosie. Sorry Bella."

Gotta love Rosalie, only she can make Emmett do whatever she want, and act like a normal human being.

"Okay guys, tonight for dinner we are having tacos and burritos, and because your all here early, you can all give me a hand with the prep.

As Jasper and Alice come in from inside they all start prep, Alice is grating cheese, Jasper is dicing tomatoes, Emmett is slicing lettuce under Rosalie's supervision and Edward is helping me with the mince. Okay, by help I mean standing behind me torturing me with his rather large erection pressing into my ass. I really would prefer if we were alone, but this is the last night we'd all be together before we start heading to the other side of the country.

15 minutes later and we are all settled at the table with our dinner talking about what life is going to be like away at college. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett are all talking very animatedly but Edward and I are quiet. We haven't spoken about it since he told me he was accepted into John Hopkins. It wasn't the only school he applied to, but it was the best. I accepted that he was going, but I preferred to avoid the subject, it probably isn't a healthy thing to do, but it's working for the moment.

As dinner is coming to an end, except for Emmett, who is up to his fourth serving of food, after he pleaded for me to let him have more than what I allowed after he almost knocked me on my arse, Em starts talking about how he fills in for drums in his friends band when their drummer is sick. Apparently the week after we get to New York he has to fill in at a local club. He invites us all to go, and since we are all moving into the same apartment building we are going to go together. Except Edward. He seems to be exceptionally quiet tonight, and I can't figure out why, but he also can't stop touching me, and me him. As I look to him, he leans forward to give me a kiss, and it turns from a soft, sweet kiss into a kiss where we are both fighting for dominance.

Suddenly "Whooooooo" is called out from across the table, and then a thwacking sound followed by "Owwww Rosie, what was that for?" Obviously it was Emmett, who decided to interrupt that fabulous kiss, but lucky he did or our friends may have just been treated to a show that they probably wouldn't want to see. Except maybe Emmett who is the biggest perv I have ever met.

"So, that's our cue to leave and let you, do your thing", Jasper drawls in his Texan accent for which I have no idea why he is using. "We'll see you guys tomorrow. Don't do anything I wouldn't do Bella." And that's Rosalie, the second biggest perv I have ever met. Her and Emmett are made for each other.

As we stand to leave and walk them to the door Alice comes up to hug me and whispers in my ear "Edward needs to talk to you. I love you bestie." And then louder "see you tomorrow Bella."

As everyone walks out the door my nerves shoot through the roof. Why does Edward need to talk to me? Is he breaking up with me? Is this our last night together?

Edward shuts the door and turns to look at me, seeing the distressed look on my face comes to hug me. "My sweet Bella, why do you look like you've seen a ghost? What's wrong?"

"Why… umm… Alice said that you needed to talk to me. What about? Is everything okay?"

"Let's not talk about it now, I just want to go up to bed, and make love, and then snuggle. What I need to talk to you about can wait till tomorrow."

"Edward, if your breaking up with me, just tell me. I can take it. But I would prefer of we could try the long distance thing at first. Your only going to be a few hours away, we can still see…" I'm stopped by Edward's soft lips on mine. "Baby, I'm not breaking up with you. Ever. That's not what I have to talk to you about but I was serious when I said that we could talk about it later. Tomorrow even. "

All of a sudden I'm swept off my feet and carried bridal style upstairs. "Edward, don't drop me. Or bump my head" I plead. That is the last thing I need.

"Sshhh beautiful, I wont let you get hurt."

As he lays me down on the bed and covers my body with his, I feel his erection pressing into my stomach. He presses his lips to my own, and I feel the same tingling between my legs every time he kisses me. God I want him.

The kiss starts slow but progress to fast very quickly and suddenly we are naked, and Edward is rolling on a condom. I don'tknow if his dick is big, or average size, considering it's the only one I've seen but apparently and he would kill me if I ever told anyone, his nickname in the locker room is 'Donk'. I didn't understand what that meant until he explained that Donk was short for Donkey. Then it clicked. Apparently the boys think he is hung like a donkey. I find it a little strange that guy's check out each other's junk, but really is it any different from when girls compare boob sizes?

Whether he is average or not, he sure figured out what to do real quick and our sex life is amazing.

As he pushed into me, I wrapped my legs around his back and crossed my ankles. God he knows which buttons to push.

"Fuck baby, you're so wet." He says as he continues to rhythm. "What do you expect babe, you've had your hands on me all night, teasing me."

Edward continues to thrust in and out of me changing the speed of his thrusting. He lifts my legs to put them over my shoulders pushing deeper and deeper, rubbing against my clit and so close to sending me over the edge.

"Fuck, Edward. Harder baby. I'm so close."

"I know baby, I can feel you." He stops thrusting. "What the F.." "Roll Over!" Fuck, yes I love this position. As I roll over Edward pushes my head and chest to rest on the bed, and tells me to stich my arse into the air. "Are you ready for me, my Bella? I'm gunna fuck you so hard!" He thrusts into me and I moan, loud. "Gah, Edward, harder. Fuck... Baby, aaaahhhhhh, fuuuuucccckkkk, EDWAARRDDD!" "Fuck baby, your so fucking hot when you cum screaming my name. Fuck baby, I'm coming." As his thrusts slow and he stops I fall completely on my stomach, and Edward kisses me, and gets up to dispose of the condom. "Baby?" Edward asks. "Do you want to share a shower and then put on a movie before we sleep? Its 11 O'clock.""Sure baby, ill race you."

After making out in the shower and washing each other thoroughly I put on a pair of boy shorts and a tank top and climb into bed, watching Edward pull on a pair of sleep pants and turn around to look at the DVD's I have. "What do you feel like watching baby?" He asks turning to look at me. "Umm, how about I just plug in my iPod to my dock and we listen to that? I don't feel like keeping my eyes open, and we don't have to have our eyes open to watch anything." Edward walks up to my iPod on my desk and plugs it into my dock. "Sure baby, what should I put it on?" "Go to my playlists and go to the 'il mio amore' list." He touches the screen a few times and lies down next to me. As the opening of 'When you look me in the eyes' begins, Edward starts to laugh. "Really, The Jonas Brothers? This makes you think of 'il mio amore?"

"Yes baby, this song I really like actually. And the fact you know it's the Jonas Brothers is a little disturbing. Just kidding. Have you listened to the lyrics Edward? Don't laugh at me okay baby, but I love the chorus."

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

"Bella, you really have a beautiful voice. And it is beautiful, but isn't there a cover of this or something?"

Edward continues to give me crap about having a song by the Jonas Brothers on his playlist. The song fades out and a new song comes on.

"Baby, I should warn you, you wont like some of the songs on this playlist."

Why is that Bella?"

"Well some of them are sweet, and all of them make me think of you, but it's an eclectic bunch of music that's for sure."

"Oh I love this song, _Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me. You belong with me…"_

"Bella, this song is about a girl wanting another girls boyfriend."

"Yes, but you really do belong with me Mr. Cullen, never forget that."

Pressing the next button on the remote for my dock and the song that I know Edward will not like comes on.

"What the heck is this Bella?"

"It's called 'Down on me' by 50 cent. This really made me think of you baby."

"God you're killing me, really? I think I have a new appreciation for Mr. half-a-dollar. Dance with me baby."

"You want to dance to this?"

"God yes baby, come grind on me."

Edward grabs my hands to help me stand up and turns me so my back is to his chest.

_I love the way you grind with that booty on me_

_Shorty you a dime, why you looking lonely?_

_We'll buy another round and it's all on me_

_As long as I'm around put it down on me_

_Just put it down on me, put it down on me_

_Down, down on me, put it down on me_

_Don't throw it off the mound, show me how it's gonna be_

_Girl, all I really want is you down on me, put it down on me_

_Systems thumping, party jumping, shorty, she's a perfect 10_

_She rock her hips, then roll her hips, then drop it down like it's nothing_

_She shaped just like an hour glass, she see how fast an hour passed_

_Time flies when I'm on that ass but I won't put our shit on blast_

_Work it like a pro, sit and watch it go_

_Do her thing all on the floor, she bounce it fast and shake it slow_

_So sexual incredible, she beautiful, she edible_

_I got her, I won't let her go, I ain't seen nothing, better yo_

_Look at how she twurk it, the way she work it_

_Make me wanna hit it, hit it, heaven when I'm in it, in it_

_If I do not fit, I'm gonna make it_

_Girl, you can take it, don't stop, get it, get it_

"Fuck, baby we have to stop. Otherwise I'm going to fuck you again, and although you know how I love to do it, I am exhausted."

Grabbing the remote to change the song, we both sit on the bed.

The soft sounds of Flightless Bird. American Mouth fills the room.

"I really love this song, its now one of my favorites since we danced to it at prom."

Edward lies back on the bed, and pulls me down so my head is on his chest. We lay there is silence, not able to speak. The air is thickening in the room with dread. Or maybe it's just my head. We wont have nights like this anymore. At least until the weekend.

As the song changes to Maroon 5 I feel my eyes starting to tear up. I really don't want to cry, but at the moment, it seems inevitable.

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon_

_Why am I holding on?_

_We knew this day would come, we knew it all along_

_How did it come so fast?_

_This is our last night but it's late_

_And I'm trying not to sleep_

_Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

And here comes the water works.

"Baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying my beautiful girl?"

"Because this song, it's really fitting for tonight. It fits us at the moment and I wish so badly that it didn't. "

_Here I am staring at your perfection_

_In my arms, so beautiful_

_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out_

_Somebody slow it down_

_This is way too hard, cause I know_

_When the sun comes up, I will leave_

_This is my last glance that will soon be memory_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

"Oh baby. I really need to talk to you. I probably should have told you earlier, but… look I don't want to have this conversation tonight because I really am tired. It can wait till the morning. But if your feeling like this then I guess we can have it now."

_I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over, start all over,_

_I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

"Sorry Edward, I'm fine. I don't know why that just happened. I know your tired, god I am too. I feel like I'm getting nowhere with my packing."

"I'm almost finished mine. How about I stay here tomorrow to help get you packed up, because Charlie isn't going to be able to help. He'll be too tired. While we are packing, we'll have the conversation I should have had a few weeks ago with you."

"A few weeks? Edward what haven't you told me?"

"It's nothing to worry about, I promise. And there are reasons why I haven't told you. Lets just go to sleep okay. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight baby."

As I close my eyes, Bruno Mars is playing in the background. As my mind wanders between awake and dreaming I think I hear, "This song is true baby. I do think I want to marry you."

I wake up to Charlie opening the front door. Looking at the clock I see it's 7am. May as well get up now. Looking next to meEdward is fast asleep, his hair a disheveled mess and his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I can't feel his legs tangled with mine. How do I get out of this?

"Edward" I whisper.

"Hmmm"

"Baby, you have to let go."

"Noimnotlettingyounowhere"

"What was that? Babe, I need to use the toilet. If you don't let go, ill use you as a toilet."

"Eww Bella, why didn't you just ask me to let you go?

I slap his arm.

"God Edward what do you think I've been doing for 5 minutes? I'm getting up? If you want breakfast, come downstairs. Otherwise, sleep until you want, but I'm not making you breakfast when you decide to get up."

"Okay, I'm up. No way am I missing your breakfast" he replies as I stand up to leave the room.

"Good. See you downstairs in 5 then."

As I walk from my room to head to the bathroom, Charlie is coming up the stairs.

"Hey Bells, why are you up already? You know your allowed to sleep in until you start college right?"

"Ha-ha dad, you're Hilary-ass. I know but you woke me up! And I feel like I'm getting nowhere with packing.

"Sorry Bells, I was trying to be quiet. I'm headed to bed, so ill see you when I get up again."

"Okay dad. Love you."

As I walk into the bathroom, I hear a mumbled "Good morning Charlie." Clearly Edward truly wishes he were still in bed.

"Good morning Edward. Or should I say goodnight. You helping Bells pack today?"

"Sure am Sir."

"Well good." Suddenly the voices grow quiet, but there is still noise. I just can't make out all the words. "Have… told.. yet..?""No… Almost… night… Promise today… scare her…"

What the heck? What does my dad know? And why does Edward think it will scare me? As I wash my face I'm trying to figure out what is going on, and all I can think of is that Edward is breaking up with me. And dad knows. Now I'm getting pissed off.

As I leave the bathroom I slam the door.

"Bells what the?" comes from Charlie's room.

"Whoops sorry dad," I reply with a fair amount of attitude. At least I think it is. I've never really acted like this so I wouldn't know.

Stomping down the stairs Edward looks up with wide eyes.

"Bella, what…"

"Nothing Edward. Don't worry."

"Are you angry at me baby? What happened since you left the bedroom?"

As I get out what I need to make bacon and eggs for breakfast, making as much noise as possible, Edward just stares at me and Charlie yells from upstairs. "BELLA, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG? Can you stop making so much noise? I NEED TO SLEEP!"

"Sorry dad." I yell. And I really mean it. Its not his fault Edward is keeping something from me. He probably asked dad to keepquiet.

"Bella baby, what the matter?"

"I heard you whispering to my dad Edward. What the hell is going on? I wasn't trying to listen, but I heard some of it. Why are you afraid ill be scared? Are you breaking up with me? Was last night some last fling, before you dumped me so you can go to John Hopkins and do whatever you want?"

"God Bella, no. Geez, I should have listened to Alice and Charlie. Hell I should have listened to everyone when they told me to tell you."

"Everyone? Edward what are you talking about?"

"You know how I got the acceptance letter from John Hopkins, and I really wanted to go there. They do have an amazing program. Well, I applied to a lot of colleges Bella, all good ones too. I got accepted to them all. All I had to do was pick. I had to choose what I really wanted. A really good Medical program at John Hopkins, but you wont be with me. Only seeing you on the weekend. Or I had another option."

"Edward. What was the other option?"

"Dad has some friends who are professors who teach at certain schools. Well at the moment, Columbia has a lot of dad's friends on staff. Dad thinks, and I agree with him, that I should go there. They are the best in each of their fields. It can't get much better."

"Edward, what are you saying?"

"Bella, baby, I'm coming to New York. I'm going to Columbia. And ill have you."

"What? AAaahhhhhhhhhhhh" and then all I see is blackness.

"Baby. Wake up. Bella come on babe, open those gorgeous brown eyes for me."

As I open my eyes, Edwards green eyes are staring back at me.

"Are you okay to sit up?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Was I dreaming or did you really say your coming to Columbia?"

"You weren't dreaming baby. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I had to finalise everything with the schools. Although I was accepted into Columbia, I missed the deadline for replying, so I had to practically beg for them to let me in."

I burst into tears.

"You're really coming with me?"

"Yes baby. I told you last night; I'm never leaving you. I do have one more thing to talk to you about though."

"Really? What else could be worthy to follow after that announcement? I can't believe everyone knew before me."

"I didn't want to get your hopes up. I'm sorry though, I found out last week that everything was finalized and I was definitely coming but I still had you thinking we weren't going to be together. I want to make it up to you. This is also what your dad and I were discussing this morning."

All of a sudden Edward get down on one knee. I'm stunned. I can't move.

"This wasn't how I planned on doing this. I don't even have it with me, but, Bella, I know we have only just finished high school, and are about to go on our next adventure with New York as our playground, but can we do it together, you as my fiancée? Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

I stand there, unable to speak.

"Well Bella, are you going to answer him, or leave him hangin'?"

I spin around. "Jasper what the hell are you doing here?"

"We're all here darlin'. Edward may have not had your ring, but you know Alice, she's always prepared."

"Alice?"

"Hey Bella, don't mind us. Here Edward. I can't believe you don't carry that with you. Spontaneity is key."

"Thanks Pixie. Bella?"

"What?" I spin back around to face Edward.

"Did you forget my question already?"

"No, but you didn't have the ring before. You have it now. Ask me again… Please…"

"Isab…" "No Edward. Just Bella."

"Bella Swan, I love you with all my heart. I cannot love without you. Will you do me the honor of being my bride? Marry Me?" He slips a beautiful sapphire ring onto my finger that is surrounded in diamonds.

"Oh Edward, its beautiful. I can't believe you. Of course I will you silly man. How could you even think I would say no?"

"Told ya she'd say yes Eddie. Now lets get packing. Were here to help Bells. You're on breakfast duty and we are all helping you pack. We have a road trip to do!"

"Group Hug" I announce. "You guys are seriously the best friends anyone could every have. I love you all."

"All right kiddies, lets get packing! Bet I can pack faster than you Jasper."

**4 YEARS LATER**

"I can't believe your finally married Bella. To my brother. I told you from the start. Made for each other.

"I know Alice. And we are finally sisters. Thank you for all your help with planning. And thank you for making my beautiful dress. I can't believe you did it by yourself."

"You look amazing Bella, and Alice, its fantastic. Can you do mine?" Rosalie says as she sits next to Alice.

"You have yourself there an Alice Original. My first wedding dress design. Rose, ill start on yours soon. I already have ideas."

"We are so proud of you Alice."

I look behind Alice and see my gorgeous husband in his tux that fits him perfectly.

"Bella you're starting to drool." "Shut up Rosalie. Have you seen my husband?"

"Excuse me, can I steal my wife?"

The girls start sniggering. Real mature guys.

"Your certainly can dear husband."

As we walk away from the girls I hear Rosalie "Are they going to call each other husband and wife all the time now? No names, just that?"

"I certainly am going to call you wife all the time now, you'll get sick of it."

"Never."

"The groom has requested that the next few songs come from a certain playlist the bride made for him before they started college" The MC announces.

I groan.

"Edward, what have you done?"

"Bella that night, we didn't get to listen to the rest of the playlist. So it's happening now. Dance with me."

"I present to you, on their first dance as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

"Edward, I let you choose our first dance song. Please tell me it isn't by 50 cent."

"No, il mio amore. Listen."

_The day we met,_

_Frozen I held my breath_

_Right from the start_

_I knew that I'd found a home for my heart..._

_...beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone?_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

As the song comes to a close, I'm crying.

"Sweet girl, why are you crying?"

"Edward how did you know?"

"How did I know what?"

"That this was the song I had dreamt for our first dance as husband and wife. That's why it was on the playlist. I never thought that my dream would become reality. Thank you. I love you so much."

"I love you too Bella, but honestly, there was never any other option for our first dance. It had to be that."

Our playlist continues playing. Most of them slow songs to dance to. Taylor Swift, Teddy Geiger, Lady Antebellum, Paramore, The Veronicas, Katy Perry, Ed Sheeran, Jason Mraz. The last song on the playlist starts and groaning comes from the adults, followed by squeals from the kids.

"Edward, this song was not on my original playlist."

"I know Bella, but this is true."

Suddenly there is a booming sound. "Seriously guys" Emmett says through the microphone. Not that he needed it; he was loud enough without it. "One Direction?"

Edward yells back "Emmett how do you know its One Direction?"

Rosalie pops onto the mic "Because Edward, Emmett loves this song."

Everyone is laughing at that, except Emmett who seems to be blushing.

Edward calls out for Rose to bring the microphone over, and Emmett brings a chair. Edward tells me to sit down, and then asks for the song to start again.

As the opening of the song starts, Edward starts singing.

_Your hand fits in mine_

_Like it's made just for me_

_But bear this in mind_

_It was meant to be_

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_

_The crinkles by your eyes_

_When you smile_

_You've never loved_

_Your stomach or your thighs,_

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But I'll love them endlessly_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do_

_It's you_

_Oh, it's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_

_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_

_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_

_The sound of your voice on tape_

_You never want_

_To know how much you weigh_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But you're perfect to me_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_

_You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to._

_If I let you know I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh._

_And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_'Cause it's you,_

_Oh, it's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_And I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all your little things_

As the night comes to a close, all I can think about is how amazing Edward is. He chose to ignore his first preference for school for me, and some people may say that he was stupid for doing so. Sometimes sacrifices need to be made so you can be happy. I will never forget what Edward has done for me, but he also doesn't know that although I've graduated, and can geta job as a journalist, that it wont happen for a while. I have to sacrifice too. Tonight I get to surprise Edward. Sitting in my bag to take on our honeymoon is a mug. That mug says 'World best daddy.'

Who says you can't have your cake and eat it too? As long as we have each other, we need for nothing more.

**A/N**

**Thanks for indulging me. Hope you like it. My first ever go at writing myself. I am in awe of so many ff authors because they do this week in, week out and i get to enjoy their words. Thank you.**

**SherieHearts**


End file.
